Computing devices, such as notebook computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), and mobile handsets, have user interface devices, which are also known as human interface devices (HID). One type of user interface devices that has become more common is touch-sensing devices, such as touch-sensor pads (also commonly referred to as touchpads), touch-sensor sliders, touch-sensor buttons, touch-sensor keyboard, touchscreens, and touch panels.
A basic notebook touch-sensor pad emulates the function of a personal computer (PC) mouse. A touch-sensor pad is typically embedded into a PC notebook for built-in portability. A touch-sensor pad replicates mouse x/y movement by using two defined axes which contain a collection of sensor elements that detect the position of a conductive object, such as a finger. Mouse right/left button clicks can be replicated by two mechanical buttons, located in the vicinity of the touchpad, or by tapping commands on the touch-sensor pad itself. The touch-sensor pad provides a user interface device for performing such functions as positioning a pointer, or selecting an item on a display.
Another user interface device that has become more common is a touch screen. Touch screens, also known as touchscreens, touch panels, or touchscreen panels are display overlays, which are typically pressure-sensitive (resistive), electrically sensitive (capacitive), acoustically sensitive (SAW—surface acoustic wave), or photo-sensitive (infra-red). The effect of such overlays allows a display to be used as an input device, removing the keyboard and/or the mouse as the primary input device for interacting with the display's content. Such displays can be attached to computers or, as terminals, to networks. There are a number of types of touch screen technology, such as optical imaging, resistive, surface wave, capacitive, infrared, dispersive signal, and strain gauge technologies. Touch screens have become familiar in retail settings, on point of sale systems, on ATMs, on mobile handsets, on game consoles, and on PDAs where a stylus is sometimes used to manipulate the graphical user interface (GUI) and to enter data.
In general, capacitance-sensing devices are intended to replace mechanical buttons, knobs, and other similar mechanical user interface controls. Capacitance-sensing devices eliminate the complicated mechanical switches and buttons, providing the reliable operation under harsh conditions. In addition, capacitance-sensing devices are widely used in the modern customer applications, providing new user interface options in the exiting products. Capacitive touch sensor elements can be arranged in the form of a sensor array for a touch-sensing surface. When a conductive object, such as a finger, comes in contact or close proximity with the touch-sensing surface, the capacitance of one or more capacitive touch sensor elements changes. An electrical circuit can measure the capacitance changes of the capacitive touch sensor elements. The electrical circuit, supporting one operation mode, converts the measured capacitances of the capacitive touch sensor elements into digital values.
There are two main operational modes in the capacitance-sensing circuits: self-capacitance sensing and mutual capacitance sensing. The self-capacitance sensing mode is also called single-electrode sensing mode, as each sensor element needs only one connection wire to the sensing circuit. For the self-capacitance sensing mode, touching the sensor element increases the sensor capacitance as added by the finger touch capacitance is added to the sensor capacitance.
The mutual capacitance change is detected in the mutual capacitance-sensing mode. Each sensor element uses at least two electrodes: one is a transmitter (TX) electrode (also referred to herein as transmitter electrode) and the other is a receiver (RX) electrode. When a finger touches a sensor element or is in close proximity to the sensor element, the capacitive coupling between the receiver and the transmitter of the sensor element is decreased as the finger shunts part of the electric field to ground (e.g., chassis or earth).